A point of sale (POS) terminal may have a near field communication (NFC) reader, magnetic stripe reader, or both. A NFC reader can support payment with NFC-enabled cards or devices, while a magnetic stripe reader can support payment with magnetic stripe cards or magnetic stripe transmission (MST)-enabled devices. For devices supporting more than one contactless payment methods (such as NFC and MST), NFC and MST may not be processed at the same time due to the limitation of the device or POS terminal.